A tab is typically secured to a can end and the can end is opened by lifting a lift portion of the tab by pulling upwards on the tab so as to pivot the tab about a rivet which secures the tab to the can end. Lifting the lift portion of the tab upwards fractures a score line disposed on the can end which permits the end-user to access the contents of the can end.
In the can making industry, approximately three hundred billion cans are manufactured every year. The industry consumes large volumes of metal in order to manufacture the considerable volume of cans. Can makers are constantly striving to reduce the gauge of metal that is used to manufacture tabs, can ends and can bodies in an effort to reduce their consumption of metal.
With regard to reducing the gauge of tab stock which is used to manufacture tabs, problems exist with manufacturing a tab with consistent and sufficient tab strength from reduced gauge metal. Also, problems exist with manufacturing an aesthetically appealing tab because the tab stock creates kinks and wrinkles in the curled portion of the tab. The kinks and wrinkles provide a tab with product variations and additionally contribute to the inconsistent tab strength problem because the metal does not flow in a predictable manner.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a tab, tooling for the manufacture of the tab and a method for the manufacture of the tab that manufactures the tab from reduced gauge tab stock that has consistent and sufficient tab strength. Another need exists in the art for a tab, tooling for the manufacture of the tab and a method for the manufacture of the tab that manufactures the tab from reduced gauge tab stock that manufactures a more aesthetically appealing tab with reduced kinks and wrinkles on the tab.